No More Shizaya!
by Milkingcows
Summary: Don't pretend like you don't love me.  I know you do. You're just hiding your love behind that girl of your's. That girl with the same looks as me. Don't worry, I'll save you, Shizu-chan.  Rated M for violence, sexual content and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

You can't simply do something without a reason, can you? No, you cannot. So when the man answered that he had no reasoning for doing something of the likings of _this_, Izaya could not understand.

_Everything _had a reason. Whether it be the most stupid, disgusting, horrible reason out there, _everything _and he meant _everything_ had a reason behind it.

Izaya bucked in the seat he was currently tied to, groaning through the duct tape that was over his mouth. He could feel the ropes rubbing his wrists raw, and he could tell that if he kept struggling, the chair would eventually flip over and wind up hitting his head on something, but he was absolutely determined to get out of this hell-hole. How he ended like this, how he ended up like _this_ was completely horrifying to think about, and it made him thrash a little more against his restraints, which were all rope, keeping him confined to this chair he sat upon.

"Mmf," sounded the brown headed male, lifting his head and glaring up at the man who had put him like this. "Mfou fuuffm _bimch_!"

It was like trying to speak, but you were mute. It was practically impossible, and already Izaya knew that the man wouldn't be able to understand his simple sentence: _"You fucking bitch."_

The man leaned close and grabbed Izaya's chin in his hand, lifting the head a little more than it already had been. He brought himself _dangerously _close, Izaya noticed, close enough to thrust his head forward and hopefully hit the man's head, too. Though, thinking of the consequences at this moment in time...

"This is what you get, Izaya," whispered the man with gold hair. He was a man that Izaya did not know; nor did he want to know, either. "_Because you fucked with my girlfriend, _I will make sure your last hours will be pure hell."

Izaya's crimson eyes widened when suddenly everything came back to him. He knew who this male was, and he remembered him quite well, actually.

If he could, the brunette would have smirked. _Shizuo _couldn't possibly do _anything _to make Izaya's last hours hell, because he would _never accomplish in killing the informant_. The thought of it was impossible, because Shizuo had not come close to killing Izaya in the past, and now... _now_... he would do the same. He would rough him up, then he would let him run off and chase after him. Just like every other day... like every other time they met in this place.

When the blonde male pulled out a familiar flickblade, however, that's when Izaya's blood ran cold.

He had not remembered _everything _from what he had forgotten. Only, now he did.

You can't be too-sure you're going to get out of this one when you literally _fucked _with someone else's girlfriend, in said someone's home, in said someone's _bed_.

"Ihh wfff omlhh cho grt choo chelus." said the brunette, despite the duct tape covering his mouth still. _It was only to get you jealous. _However, Shizuo didn't seem to exactly like this practical joke.

Go a little too far, this time?


	2. Chapter 2

_;;One Month Earlier;;_

It was fun. Exilerating, at that. Running through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro, knowing that he wasn't allowed to even be in that town but coming back anyways, being chased by the person he hated most of all. He gracefully dodged the people coming his way, though as he got further along the street, the crowd started to thin out, knowing that they should not get in the way of the two fighting males who brought such chaos to a town that was supposed to be _nice_.

Izaya laughed gleefully, his voice being carried out through the almost _silent _street now, sprinting quicker as he threw a glance over his shoulder and ducked just in time as a bench came soaring at him. He was grinning widely, as always when like this, before he turned down another street that appeared to be more of an alleyway rather than a street.

Who _wouldn't _be grinning with the adrenaline pumping through their veins, able to catch the attention of the one they hated _all the time_, and able to get him to drop whatever he's doing to chase them? Izaya let out another loud laugh before he came to the dead-end; the only reason he really turned down this alleyway.

He turned around quickly, flickblade in a slightly shaking hand, and watched as Shizuo angrily stamped towards him. _Oh the amazing wonders of this!_

"You fucking flea," spat the blonde, gripping the stop sign in his own two hands. "I will _fucking kill you_. What do you not understand about _'Stay out of Ikebukuro'_ ?"

Izaya's grin only widened at that sentence. "I just wanted to pay a visit, Shizu-chan!" he whined, faking innocence. "Especially to my most _favorite monster._"

Either the brunette was going crazy, or he noticed a vein throbbing in Shizu-chan's neck. If only he could smile bigger, because he would.

"Whatever game you're playing, _Izaya-kun_, it will not work with me. This time I will wringe your neck-"

"Stop playing, Shizu-chan," interuppted Izaya, crimson eyes narrowed. "No one is around. _And you don't have to be so hurtful_." Of course, that last sentence was practically dripping with sarcasm.

Shizuo grit his teeth, but he dropped the sign in his hands and slowly approached the informant, his hands scrunching and unscrunching into fists. "I will kill you, flea. I will end your life with my own two hands even if it _kills _me."

Izaya, who had already stripped of his jacket and hung it up from the fence that made this alleyway a dead end, approached the angered blonde. "By that time, I will be long gone from your line of view, Shizu-chan. Now stop making me wait; I have someone to meet at five." His flickblade was long abandoned in his jacket pocket, and his black shirt soon joined both his jacket and knife. "Don't make me beg like last time. I do not like foreplay."

Who _did _like foreplay, thought Shizuo to himself as he grabbed his hated enemy by the wrists and slammed him up against the wall, the grip on those wrists almost enough to break the fragile bones. "I will wait until you _beg _me to _fuck_ you, _flea_."

Izaya let out a choked whimper, something he would only do in front of Shizuo now, ever since this first _started_, and closed his eyes, trying to let the pain transfigure into masochistic pleasure. "Want me to call you _God_, Shizu-chan? How about _Master_? I do not have the time to beg, as I just-" He didn't finish, for a pair of lips smashed hungrily against his. Izaya obliged, kissing back, opening his mouth when he felt a sharp bite on his lip that broke skin. _No_, he more gasped when he felt a sharp bite on his lower lip. He did not open his mouth freely.

"You _bastard_-!" the brunette hissed quickly before he felt a tongue intrude his mouth, exploring without giving a care about the bleeding lip.

_Not like he cared_, because this was fulfilling his lust quite quickly, and he hadn't even needed to beg this time. Of course, last time it had been three weeks since they encountered in a private enough place - like this alleyway - to even embrace.

It is and always will be a 'friends with benefits' relationship. It just _was_. Every time after they had sex, they would go right back to hating each other. Shizuo usually didn't even really care to wait for Izaya to pull on his clothes and walk out as well. He just _left_, because _enemies didn't care about their enemies_, did they.

Izaya wanted the blonde nemesis, the blonde _enemy _to give a care. To at least wait. So this way they wouldn't have to put on a show just so they could make it to the alleyway where they had to muffle their grunts and moans... just so that no one else would know about this.

He would never _admit _it, though, because they were enemies, and he would never show his weaknesses to anyone.

Unless it involved Shizuo thrusting into him, or throwing him up against the wall. Those matters... were different.


	3. Chapter 3

_New Girls. They were always so fun to play with in every way._

Especially because Izaya had not yet met them, and he did not yet know the way they thought, the way they acted, the way they _cursed like a pirate _when he crushed their phones for the _absolute fun _of it.

Of course, new boys were fun to play with, too, because they didn't know about him, his reputation, or what he did in this fun little town named Ikebukuro. Yet, _they would soon learn_, just as every person did. Whether it was by a friend, or just by seeing him and letting curiosity get in their way.

It was always so _amusing _to see the way they looked at him, wondering who he was and if he were to help them or not.

Figuring people out were like mystery novels, only so much more easier. And people were one of the more interesting topics, rather than mystery novels being about _murders_ and _stolen goods_. Because no one could solve the case for human-kind. Whether it be on their opinion of after-life, or the way their minds work...

At least, no one could figure it out _besides _Izaya.

Figuring out Shizuo, though, was quite hard and involved a lot of time to think, which Izaya sometimes couldn't find. _Sometimes _he thought he had the blonde in his hands, to control like the rest of the humans he has met, but then Shizuo would go and pull something _different_, something so inhumanly _unexpected_, that it would throw this brunette back to square one.

Which was why Shizuo was so _different _from humans. Which was why he _wasn't _a human, and was more a monster. Because he was... with his unnatural strength which he was just _born _with, and with the way he thought, and acted upon actions rather than thinking everything out first.

He was like a puzzle, just waiting to be put together and solved... though every time Izaya went to play with this puzzle, someone always wound up messing him up, whether it be when he was so close to putting together the picture _piece by piece_, or whether he was just starting.

Which was why, when a new girl came... a new girl came to _Ikebukuro_, supposedly a nineteen year old who is still in her senior year of highschool, Izaya just _had _to get to know her. Of course, he would meet her just like he did to every other new 'kid': he would simply follow them around without them noticing.

The day started off boring - it being a Saturday, and all -, because all _Riko Nakamura _really did was check out her new apartment, which happened to be very _expensive _for a teenage girl like so. Finally, when she left from her apartment fully clothed, Izaya was waiting outside, leaning against the wall of her apartment complex, twirling the ring on his index finger of his left hand, rather than on his right hand like he usually did. _He was trying to keep himself unknown to this girl, _so why not _act _and _look _differently while she was around him?

All he really did to make himself different, though, was that he decided to keep quiet, and make sure that he stayed out of Shizuo's sights... Shizuo who happened to _not _be walking around the unusually crowded streets, today. Izaya paid no heed to it, and instead followed after his new _prey_.

With his flickblade in his jacket pocket, the cold blade being rubbed by his thumb, he took long strides after this girl, who he noticed had dark brown hair that was cut to his length. Hngh, how did she remind him of his younger twins from the back view of her? Oh well; she wasn't wearing a school uniform, nor was she wearing a gym outfit, so she was fine.

And she most _definitely _wasn't as _annoying _as his sisters could be. At least, from what he has observed of her this morning.

_'Quite a weird one,' _he thought to himself, crimson eyes narrowing when he noticed her turning down a dark alleyway. _Wasn't that the alleyway him and Shizu-chan in yesterday? _Luckily, there was nothing left of their's to even showing anything of their affair, so it wasn't like she was investigating.

She was _new_, though, so not like she would know whether or not to look for any clues of _anything._

Izaya leaned against the corner-edge of one of the walls that led into the alleyway and peaked in nonchalantly, his usual smirk on his face...

His mouth dropped, slightly, when he saw the girl climbing _over _the fence. She was just playing hard to follow, wasn't she? Once she was over fully and continued walking down towards the opening-end of the alleyway, Izaya sprinted in, gathering speed for when he hopped on the lid of a metal waistbasket and jumped up, grabbing the top of the fence with numb hands. When he felt something dig into his skin, _something warm trailing down his arms, _he cursed silently, before pulling himself _up and over_, landing almost silently on the ground.

By then the girl had exited from the alleyway, so he ran quickly, hands balled into fists to stop the bleeding of his right palm, and dashed out, looking first one way and then the other way for the girl.

He was _mildly _surprised when he felt a knife probe at the side of his neck, though he covered it with a smile, eyes darting up the arm that held the knife, and noticing his persona of interest being the one who held it.

"_If you do not want to die,_" she hissed, _crimson _eyes practically slits as she glared at him. "You will walk back into the alleyway and tell me _why you have been following me for the past six blocks._"

Actually, he has been following her for the past twenty-seven, but he wouldn't correct her. So, to not make this little girl mad, the twenty-one year old (at least, twenty-one year old in his mind) raised both of his arms as if surrendering, and walked backwards into the alleway. He lowered his head as he grinned _psychotically _at the ground, trying his best not to laugh.

"So?" hissed the girl, her voice surprisingly low for a lady. However, that was different, and Izaya kind of preferred different against the girls who were all the same; heavy perfume, dark eyeshadow, high voice and heels.

Izaya raised his head and wiped the smile from his face. "I've been trying to get your attention." he answered simply, lying through his teeth.

Why did he lie, though? Perhaps it was because he did not want this girl to figure out yet. _Not quite yet,_ he wanted to play with her mind.

"By following me?" she growled, looking quite angry. Ha, she almost seemed as angry as Shizu-chan... though no, no one could be as angry as Shizu-chan was at Izaya. "Who are you!"

Ah, the desirable question of 'Who are you?'. Izaya ran his tongue across dried lips, trying to think up a lovely response. "How about... you call me Izaya-kun?" Rather than giving her his real name.

The brunette woman sighed, pulling her knife back and hiding it somewhere in her long-sleeved shirt. Finally, the informant let his arms fall to his sides, though he still smiled like how had been before. "I seriously do not have time for this kind of stuff, _Izaya-kun_," The way she said his name reminded him so much of Shizuo, that it made him shudder slightly. He blamed it on the cold, though, like how he would always do. Not like she noticed. "So what did you want my attention for!"

"So demanding," breathed the male, slipping a hand into his pocket to feel his own blade, something he could use to make this woman scared of him for the rest of her long life in this town. "I just wanted to welcome you to town... personally." Which was also another lie.

The girl nodded, forcing a sugary smile on her lips. "_Thank you_," she said mockingly, though it didn't exactly work to 'mock' Izaya. "Now I'll be on my way."

She left without another word.

Izaya stood in the cold for a few moments longer, staying in the alleyway before he decided it was safe to continue following her again, which he did. He wiped the dried-blood on his pants before escaping out into this crowded street, catching view of Riko in seconds, following her from a long distance so that way she didn't see him.

He followed her for another five blocks before she stopped walking and started talking to someone. Unable to see who this girl encountered, Izaya slipped past some people and headed straight for the girl, though he knew that he wouldn't be seen in such plain view. Besides, it was starting to get-

_Why the hell was she talking to Shizuo?_


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya glared up at the Shizuo, still unbelieving as to how this could possibly happen.

_How? How did it end like this? It was like a story repeating in Izaya's head, but even then, not even Shizuo would resort to this much violence, would he?_

The brunette held back a cry of pain when the ducttape was ripped from his mouth, feeling the tears burn in the corners of his eyes. _That fucking hurt._Of course it would hurt, Shizu-chan looked mighty ready to kill, rather than to just _hurt_.

The blonde ex-bartender leaned close enough so that Izaya could smell his breath, which smelled like cigarettes. "I only did that so I can hear your screams of pain." he explained.

Izaya smiled. "Just because..." he panted, holding his breath so that he _wouldn't _cry out in the pain that Shizuo so desperately wanted to hear. "_Just because _I am at your will... tied up to this chair and unknown of my whereabouts, it does not mean I will let my pain show, Shizu-chan."

Did Shizuo still _love _the nickname Izaya had thought up for him so long ago? Since when, back in highschool? It seemed _so _long ago... yet it wasn't really. Not like their relationship changed much since then. _Only now they seemed to enjoy fucking each other_, rather than just trying to kill each other.

The informant tried to see any signs of annoyance, but there were none in the other's expression. Just pain and _grief_. Grief over his girlfriend? No, why would he grieve over that slutty bitch? Everyone dies; she just died a little early. But to think that her screams of _pleasure _would be so close to her screams of _horror_. Izaya grinned, ignoring the discomfort he got from doing so, now that the skin of his lips and around that area were raw from having ducttape be ripped so harshly off. Damn, did it _hurt_.

"Shizuu-chan~" sang the male, red eyes locked on Shizuo's mocha eyes. "How are you going to hurt me? With your own two hands? I think I'm used to that sort of affliction by now..."

Izaya had to throw his head up and gasp at the ceiling when he felt something plunge deep into his thigh. He refused to cry, but the tears just kept welling. _The bastard_. "_Oh no,_" hissed Shizuo, pressing his lips against the lobe of Izaya's ear. "I plan on using a rather... _different_... form of revenge today."

Rather than their usual chasing? Rather than the usual 'one-punch then fuck' deal? Izaya's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head when he felt the blade be pulled out of his thigh, only to be dug deeper into his other thigh. "Do it with your own fucking k-knife, Shizu-chan..." he breathed when he thought that he could speak normally, despite the horror that was just sinking in.

Because if Shizuo could do this kind of torture, what other things did he have up his sleeve?

"I thought it would be more fun to give you a taste of your own medicine," the golden-headed man hissed, pulling back abruptly and ripping the knife out of Izaya's thigh. Unable to contain it, the latter groaned, straining his neck to let his head go back farther than it already was. Didn't exactly work. "I'll make sure that you feel what _she _felt."

Riko. Riko Riko Riko... Izaya finally lowered his head and looked at the stronger man, unable to contain his laughter. Despite the horror, despite the pain, despite _everything_, he just laughed.

"Riko!" he snorted. "How would you even know what she felt? She was crying out my name in pleasure! _Not your name_, my name! _Not her boyfriend's name_, but my name! She didn't even know she was stabbed until she was _dead_." Izaya felt as though he won it, this time...

But _no_, the games were just about to begin.

Izaya suppressed a gasp by biting his tongue, this time, when he heard the tear of cloth and felt a knife cutting a line down his chest. _Almost as if Shizu-chan were trying to cut off the clothes, _only by accident he was digging a little too deep. _Only by accident he was torturing Izaya_. Doing it out of love, _so sadistically._

His eyes trailed from Shizuo's own eyes to the knife in Shizuo's hand, the way it shook, his fist practically white from his tight grip on it.

He didn't mean any of this, did he? He didn't _want _to do it either. Despite how angry he was, he would _never _want to hurt Izaya, right?

He loved him too much, right?

"Shizu-chan, you're unusually silent, today. How about you tell me every single detail between your and Riko's relationship?"


	5. Chapter 5

_What was she doing talking to Shizu-chan?_

Not even Izaya, as well as he could be with his job as an informant, could tell why they were talking. _And so casually too_, as if Shizuo knew this girl for ages.

_And that smile._ Why was he smiling? Why was Shizuo smiling so happily? Too happily. A smile that he would never share with this man. _Considerate_. _Charming_. So many words of ways to describe that grin ran through his suddenly pounding head, but he still continued to approach them, wondering what on earth they could be talking about.

It was nighttime, already, so it wasn't like he could be seen so easily, _even if_ he were walking straight at them.

Finally, once a good distance closer to them, he could catch in on the middle of their conversation.

"_- Shizuo-sama_." continued to brunette girl named Riko. "You should really read it, some time. It's... quite an amazing man-"

"Ha! Like Shizu-chan would read!" Izaya interruppted, unable to just stand there and listen. He _had _to know what connections _his _Shizu-chan had with this girl. _His_ prey. _His pawn. _"He is too ignorant to read, and I thought just about all of Ikebukuro would know this by now."

Almost instantly, both Shizuo and Riko's heads turned to the sound of the familiar voice; a voice that should be familiar for both of them by now. Only, in one set of eyes was complete and utter _anger _and _lust_. While in the other's was a question. "_What the hell_?"

"Izaaaayyyyaaa..." growled the blonde, his one visible hand scrunching up into a fist. Riko, now obviously confused by the expression on her face, glanced from both the males. "_How many times do I have to tell you-_?"

"' _Not to come back to Ikebukuro._ ' Yes, Shizu-chan. I have repeatedly heard you tell me that over a hundred times. _Yet I still come back, don't I_? Oh, I'm such a naughty little boy. You'll have to chase me around with yet another vending machine."

As if _that _wouldn't hint off that Shizuo was a monster. Then Riko would leave him alone, and Shizuo would be back to only talking to Izaya, not some _pretty little nineteen year old_...

"Hey," said the girl, smiling. "That's the man I was telling you about. _Izaya-kun._ Do you know him, Shizuo-sama?" How damn innocent was she? _That bitch_! Because once again, Shizuo turned to the girl with that same smile he had given her moments ago, _and he answered in a sugar-coated voice that sent chills up Izaya's spine._

"He's just a flea. But I need to go exterminate him now. We'll meet tomorrow, at your place?"

Riko nodded, smiling and nodding _once again_, before turning and walking off.

Shizuo turned to Izaya and grinned sadistically. "Back already for more?" he asked. "Or just for m-"

"_Actually, I have a favor to ask of you._" Izaya said in his own false voice, though his voice was much more convincing than the other's. "No sex, this time, unless you're that desperate for it after this. Though this is for my job, and I cannot do it alone. If you do not help, I will simply not provide my body for your lustful reasons. I can always take my lust out on women who actually _want _me, unlike you."

Shizuo looked dumbfounded for a second, and then finally pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with a lighter he had gotten from his other pocket.

"Tell me, flea, what you want me to do."

* * *

><p>"So you want me to-" Shizuo started.<p>

"Read half of these yaoi mangas, and then give me a summary on what they are about."

Shizuo stared at the cover of the one he held currently in his hand, now sitting in the middle of the flea's apartment, in front of his desk, on the floor, where _quite a lot _of yaoi mangas laid scattered in between the two males. "What is this stupid project of your's for? To see how horny you-"

Once again, interrupting the blonde, Izaya chuckled and then spoke. "I have been giving some hint that one of these mangas are based on something that is _quite _important to us, Shizu-chan, and I want to find it quickly."

What was that important? Shizuo opened his mouth to speak, but, was once again stopped before he could even say something.

"And if you get horny enough, I'll let you fuck me, and then we can return to reading these. Ha haha! Just think about it, Shizu-chaaan~ We can fuck as much as we want while reading these, because once we're done, we'll just go right back to reading!" Though seriously, Izaya didn't think he could manage being fucked _too _much. He needed to actually be able to walk once they were done reading these.

"You sick little fuck," whispered Shizuo, but he opened the first page and proceeded to read.

Of course, not only did the blonde have the fun of reading, but the brunette man did, too. And about every two books he read, Shizuo would throw down his current book into a the pile of 'Already Read' books, and then give Izaya and 'short and sweet' summary, though it wasn't all that sweet.

It continued on like that for about two hours, until the raven haired male was uncomfortably shifting his legs, trying to hide a hard-on he got from reading quite a smut. _Oh god, the positioning was unrealistic..._

His eyes wandered away from the page and over the edge of the book, watching as his enemy threw his current book and glanced at Izaya himself, before taking in a deep breath. Izaya smirked; finally. It took them long enough.

_However_... he hadn't expected suddenly being pinned down by Shizuo, the book having flown out of his hands and landing somewhere far out of reach. Of course, Izaya's flickblade had also found it's way out of his pocket and into his hand, now pressed against Shizuo's neck, but it only took a few seconds for Shizuo to grab that wrist and pin it to the floor besides Izaya's head, just like he had done with that other wrist. "You will never _believe_ their way of sex between the two in my story." said Shizuo in a low voice, practically taunting the informant with the way he _grinded _against the smaller male.

Of course, Izaya could reply. With his usual smirk, as well... and a couple groans. "_Fucking_... bastard!" he hissed, his smirk vanishing and being replaced with quite a grin. "Tell me all about it in a _long_ summary, Shizu-chan!" He paused to withdraw a quick gasp of air. "_I'm a little tired of reading about it_, when I have a perfectly good 'Sex-God' here with me."

The blonde crushed his lips against Izaya's in reply - at least, so Izaya thought - before pulling back after so many seconds, leaving the one underneath panting.

"_Foreplay_. _Here_. Now tell me, flea, _are you flexible_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**PFFFFFT-how many times have I forgotten to add a mental note? I feel so cruel; not thanking people for their wonderful reviews... and remarking on the one review that I had deleted, saying that I was gay and a hater of Shizaya. XD**

_**WHY IN THE WORLD **_**would I simply write about a pairing if I hated it? I mean, pshhh, I can be merrily gay in so many ways, but when it comes to this pairing, I love it more than I love my rainbows and cookies. /bricked**

**I deleted that comment because, seriously, it did not make any sense, and it sickened me to look at it. XD They're just a hater, no?**

**I love you all who review my story, subscribe to it, and favorite it. I feel so... nice... when people do that. Makes me feel like I'm actually capable of being a good writer. And I never thought I could be! 8D**

**This chapter shall be extra long, just for you guys. Though... warning, I'm not exactly that good with sex scenes. |D Sorry.**

**Now, to get on with the story before I use up most of the words telling you guys how much I deeply love you guys~**

* * *

><p>So what if he <em>wasn't <em>flexible? Would he just have to live with whatever _obviously painful_ positioning Shizuo had just read? Izaya flicked his tongue up at Shizuo, trying to hide the fear for _what _he may have to do to just get Shizuo to _fuck him senseless_.

The blonde leaned back down and attacked Izaya's neck with kisses, sucking on certain spots and biting on other's. A certain spot - the brunette's collarbone, right at the base of his neck - got a moan when bitten into, then sucked on.

And then, just about when Izaya thought he just _couldn't _take it _any _longer...

_Riiiiiinnnnnnggg!_

The informant _hated_ his phone right now, as Shizuo continued to kiss his neck without paying no heed towards the ringing of a phone, until it dawned upon the two that _it was the bodyguard's phone ringing._ Feeling ready to vicously murder someone, Izaya sat up when Shizuo climbed off him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone, before flipping it open and answering.

"_Hello_?" answered Shizuo in a thick voice. Izaya kept his red eyes locked on the other, listening for the voice that belonged to the person on the other line. The person who _dared _to need Shizuo at this moment in time.

Izaya then realized how possessive he was sounding, and started to take off his coat so that he wouldn't think such thoughts. He noticed how the currently _busy_ male helplessly watched strip of the coat, licking his lips.

_Ohohoho~_, it seemed that this brown headed male wasn't the only one unable to take his eyes off the other.

"_Shit_," said Shizuo. "_Now_?"  
>What now? What could Shizuo possibly be needed for? Aside from his job, but did Tom really need this blonde so late at night? <em>No<em>, of course not. Even if it weren't really that late, Shizuo had been let off of work quite a while ago? Would he even be needed again...?

Shizuo hung up and growled something inaudible under his breath, before he pocketed the cell and closed his eyes. "Flea, I've got seven minutes. Then I've got to leave you alone to your fucking porn. Again, _what is this for_?"

_Why even waste time! _Izaya leaped forward and pinned the older male back to the ground, this time being the one to nip at Shizuo's neck. "To see how many times you can fuck me in one night. What are you needed for?" He was a little surprised when Shizuo pushed him off rather harshly, before sitting up. He looked rather pissed, _more pissed than usual_, so did something happen? "_What_, Shizuo? We've got seven minutes. I can show you how flexible I am within that amount of time."

He wasn't _desperate_, more... _horny_. Aroused; sexually excited. How many words could he use? Aside from all of that, he was sort of looking forward to the foreplay, despite not even liking it.

"Something more important than even you, Izaya-kun." remarked the ex-bartender, standing up and uncomfortably walking towards the door. _But what about_-? "Gotta go. Maybe later. _No_, I'll decide when. _And don't you ever come to me with something as fucked up as this again_."

Suddenly Izaya was left alone, with quite a lot of yaoi mangas still unread, a rather _painful _erection, and a sudden desperate need to slit someone's throat.

He _hated _- you would never understand how much he _loathed_ - jerking himself off to nothing, especially when he had just had his sex-partner literally in this room who had been aroused as well. _What was more important than sex, at this point?_

No, what was more important than _Izaya _when it came to _Shizuo_?

* * *

><p>People. They were just <em>so <em>lovable, weren't they? With their human traits, and their way of thinking, and how _innocent _and yet how _naughty _they could be at the same time. This was a familiar topic, though. Had Izaya thought of this before?

Five hours later, rather than sitting alone, he sat at the top of Shizuo's apartment complex, swinging his legs over the edge as he gazed down at every single being in the town of Ikebukuro. The brunette had his signature jacket _off_ for once, having not given a care to throw it back on after fucking himself in his lonely apartment. Despite how cold it was without that jacket, he had ignored it. Made him wonder even more about Shizu-chan.

_No,_ Shizu-chan was always on his mind. Izaya just blamed his jacket for that. '_Smells to much like Shizu-chan_', or '_His cigarette stain is in my right pocket, him having burned a hole in that pocket with them damn cancer-sticks...'_'.

_How annoying_! Why hadn't the informant paid attention to who had been on the phone? He was pissed, now, that he still didn't know where Shizu-chan was, who had called him, why they called him, and so forth. _An informant _didn't know this. _What was wrong with this painted picture? _And why the hell was the blonde not even home yet? For _five fucking hours_, Izaya had been sitting here, playing on his phone every once in a while, but mostly just keeping an eye out for his toy! _Where was_-?

"_And what are you doing here_?"

The voice snapped the crimson-eyed twenty-one year old out of his thoughts, him just throwing a simple glance over his shoulder, looking for the voice. He had almost been expecting Shizu-chan... but no, it was instead, rather...

"Ah, Riko-san," breathed Izaya, throwing a grin to hide his flared-up anger at the see of this girl. _Why was she so close to Shizu-chan_? Suddenly, the informant felt as though he wasn't the best - like he wasn't in control with this game - out there. He felt as though he didn't know anything. And it was all because of this new-girl, wasn't it? "Hehe, didn't expect to see you here. Actually, I didn't expect to see you without a knife pressed to my throat. Want to take a more nice approach towards someone of such greater importance towards you?"

The girl sort of looked pissed for a second, but she shrugged it off, walking towards Izaya. The male stood up that quickly, deciding he didn't trust the way he sat and the way that girl was trying to get closer to him, _but like standing up would make much of a difference if she decided to push him over the ledge_.

"Heh, Shizuo-sama told me that I might want to stick on your good side, so I decided that it might be best if I do so!" Then, with a smile, she added, "And he also said that you're a goddamn flea, and that you're as annoying as hell, and that he hates you as well. _Though why talk about an enemy to me_?"

Izaya could see right through her mask. Hell, it was like she didn't even have one. He smirked, though, playing into her game, trying to see how far she would go until she broke out and tried to snap his neck. "Ah, yes, you are absolutely correct. _Shizu-chan_ is quite the man to be saying that _I'm _annoying, though. Have you seen his refridgerator? Stocked _full _of milk. And his sense of style - I heard his brother bought him those clothes, but seriously, how _ugly _can a dick-head like him be?" He suddenly felt like cursing when he realized that he had left his flickblade back at his house.

_Ah, oh well._

"And _every single day _he goes around throwing vending machines at me. The violent thing, he is, don't you think? He's quite ugly as well, and I heard he is _horrible _in bed." Though that was a lie, and Izaya could only grin at it. "He is also a dumb blonde; ignorant and does not think of what he should say before he goes off saying it. Quite _annoying_, if you ask me."

Riko-san looked a little annoyed herself. "Well he said that _you _play too 'God' sometimes, and that you think you know everything when you-"

"_When I do_? How _nice _of Shizu-chan~" interruppted Izaya, allowing himself to laugh. "You know I was able to trick him into getting ran over by a truck twice? Ahahaha! He's such an idiot, I can't even stand it! Come on, _Riko-san_, laugh with me, will you?"

A knife stabbed the air where his mid-section had been only seconds ago.

"_You bastard_!" said the young lady, trying yet again to stab at Izaya, who had somehow appeared behind her. "Stand still, will you!"

"Surprising," chuckled the male, jumping backwards with his arms held behind his back. He would not hit a girl. And without his flickblade, he found he had no way to defend himself either than to dodge. This girl would get tired soon. "_You even take his words right out of his mouth_. Perhaps you love him? No, it's quite obvious. I mean, _who would defend a dumbass like him_?"

Izaya had to pause in his laughter and hiss when he felt the knife make contact with his side, cutting right through his black shirt. _Shit, _he wasn't expecting to get hit. He turned and sprinted towards the other side of the roof, unable to look over his shoulder for fear of running right over the edge. However, he wasn't scared to jump on the edge and then turn and run _along _that side. He had 'perfect' balance.

"_Don't. Love. Him!_" she shouted, running right after him, still slashing her knife at random. She had _horrible _aiming if you thought about it.

Izaya started laughing again, jumping from the edge and onto the emergency fire exit, deciding that now would be best to make a sudden disappearance. However, when he heard a loud clang and the sonud of footsteps after him, he knew that this girl was _one too many ways _just like Shizu-chan. "Don't give up? Your boyfriend and I go at it like this all the time! Too scared to take a joke?" he called out, out of breath from laughing and running at the same time.

Rather than a reply, he just heard the sound of footsteps behind him stop. Ah, he had won. A victorious grin spread across his face...

"_Ah! FUCK._" shouted the male, stumbling forward and falling right over the railing when he felt something impale his back. _Obviously_ a knife, but who had throwing that accurate aside from him? However, that wasn't even the least of his problems; he just fell off the fire escape!

"Haha! Look who's laughing now!" he heard from up above him, and he opened his eyes just in time to see the ground coming towards him at an alarming speed, and it took him a mere two seconds to realize that he could either flip onto his back and dig the knife deeper into his back, or he could stick out his arms and hope he didn't break them. So, rather than dying, he chose the second option, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth to try and stop the pain before it could even start.

"_Ooof_-!" he sure felt something besides the breaking of his arms, though, when he landed - or was rather _caught _- in a weird manner, and his eyes shot open rather quickly.

_How _this could have happened, _How _Shizuo could have managed to come home, see the informant running down the stairs and _how _he could have managed to catch Izaya just in time was _impossible _to figure out, and it seriously made the brunette wonder if he were losing it. _How the hell was this_-?

He was _then _dropped, landing face first on the concrete beneath him, and he gasped loudly. No, this was too confusing. First the wound, then the knife, then the catching, _and then Shizu-chan_...

Izaya groaned when he felt the knife pulled out of his back - it had not been impaled deep enough to kill him, but deep enogh to actually stay _in_ - and then groaned again when he was flipped over onto his back, before being lifted up and thrown over his shoulder.

_Now_, currently, _not only was he confused by how quickly this was passing by_, but he was also in pain. _Where was his cellphone when he needed it? _Shinra could probably patch him up and give him some-

"_I thought I told you to stop getting into fights that don't involve me killing you,_" whispered a low voice, obviously Shizu-chan's.

For once in almost all of the informant's twenty-three years of life, he simply smiled and let himself be taken to wherever he would be taken.

"_What?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else confused?XD I am, and I wrote this...<strong>

**Don't worry. Everything shall be explained in the next chapter. You see, this is why you do not go around playing on fire escapes. You'll get confused AND stabbed in the back.**

**Doesn't everyone love the sex-scene that I did not include? 8D**

**Disclaimer (seeing as I forgot to add it in the past what, five chapters now?): Durarara! does not belong to me, nor will it ever belong to me. Izaya and Shizuo are not mine to own, and neither is any other character I may or may not mention in this fanfiction aside from Riko-san, who I simply made up in a grand total of five seconds.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took me so long to write. But, yet, being cooped up in a house with no internet does wonders to my writing. I'm pretty sure I haven't written a chapter this good in ages! /shot**

**I promise to write another chapter either today or tomorrow, seeing as I finally _did _find internet at my location. THANKGOD. :D**

**Durarara! does not belong to me. Izaya and Shizuo, as well as any other characters I may or may not mention also do not belong to me. I only write with them for everyone's entertainment. **

* * *

><p>Being carried, so helplessly, was not as fun as you could imagine. First of all, there was the fact that the person carrying you <em>could not at all care about your wellbeing<em>. And the fact that you're bleeding from your back _and _your side did not help when it came to pain. _Hell_, Shizuo was probably walking and constantly shifting Izaya's positioning on his shoulder _just to piss him off_.

The brunette kept quiet, for once, and started to wonder - like he hadn't been wondering before! - _how _and _when _Shizuo had gotten there, noticed Izaya falling, and had caught him. _Why even save him from the pain_? He sure acted as though he hated this male, so why? Why not let him feel the pain that he _so deserved_.

That was sarcasm, though. All of it was sarcasm. Yet, not like there was going to be any laughter at his sarcasm. _Only himself, _which was honestly sad. _Even to Izaya_, it was sad at this moment in time.

Finally, after so long of being carried and a sudden strut that had ended with Shizu-chan's shoulder digging into Izaya's gut, the brunette looked over his own shoulder, only able to see the path they _had _walked on, and tried to see where they were heading. He had no luck at that, though; it was too dark, now, even with the street lamps. Surprisingly, there was no one out this late at night.

"Mmm, Shizu-chan~" whispered the held male, now running his hands up and down the blonde's spine, despite the pain it brought to his right side. "When do you plan on letting me down? I'm a little too... hm, _bloody _to get into whatever back-breaking position you read about earlier tonight."

It was sometime past midnight, Izaya knew, but how long did that 'fight' take? And speaking of that 'fight', where was the girlie? This informant was sort of looking towards kicking her ass when he met up with her next. _Even if she were a female_, he would find an exception.

"Shut _up_, louse. I should tear you to shreds for picking fights with a _high-schooler_. Why were you even there?" hissed Shizuo, tightening his hold around Izaya's waist. _That's the way he held Izaya, _positioned over his shoulder as if he were a ragdoll. "I didn't think even _you _could go that low. You now give me a new respect for you. _You just deserve no respect_."

"How hurtful, Shizu-chan~" sang the informant, wincing in pain at a particular pinch on his injured side. "I didn't even start the fight. She spoke trash about me, and I spoke trash about _you_. I did not fight back, for you did not see her fly off the edge of a fire escape, now did you?" Though this all still confused him.

Shizuo just growled, and Izaya closed his eyes when they entered through a door, and were in a bright lobby. _His apartment lobby, _obviously. Izaya's apartment lobby, at least. "You were talking trash about _me_ because you cannot think up any other good insults towards little girls? _Luring _girls up onto the roof when it's dark out? Pfft, you pedophile." Shizu's voice lowered drastically when they passed by the counter, where a guard was sleeping peacefully in his chair. _Yeah, he would be a good guard just in case a serial killer decided to come in and snap his neck_. Izaya didn't care to hide the growing smirk on his face; not like Shizuo would be able to see it anyway.

When they were in the elevator, did Izaya decide to speak.

"You're calling _me _the pedophile? _If you haven't noticed_, I'm _younger _than you by three years." When it was actually only one, but he _refused _to believe he would grow another year past twenty-one. "Not only that, but _she_ found _me_ up there, Shizu-chan. Hmm... now I'm starting to wonder why I'm explaining to you. Perhaps I'm not the pedo~ here, but _you _are, Shizu-" he choked on his words when he was thrown to the ground of the elevator, his back hitting the doors. _Ow_, that hurt his fucking _stab _wound. "- -_chan_." he finished curtly, glaring up at his enemy.

When the used-to-be bartender flipped the switch to the elevator, shutting it down in the middle of it's ascend to the seventh floor, Izaya ground his teeth; the darkness now made itself much more clear, for the lights went off with the elevator's power, and the fact that they were both in an elevator that might _fall _if Shizuo decided to go ape-shit and either beat the living hell out of him or _fuck the living hell out of him_...

"You fucking flea." the older man breathed, his hand still on the switch. If only Izaya had his blade, than maybe would he feel calmer in this... small, compacted place. "Calling _ME _a pedophile! It's not my choice in the matter of whether she decides to go to the roof of an apartment complex! Maybe she's-"

"_She lives about five miles away from you, Shizu-chan. Why would she be at _your _apartment building_?"

"-_Would you fucking let me finish? _- I'm saying that whatever she chose to do, I had nothing to do _with _it! I was at work the whole time! Tom can even give you an alibi, if you're that interested in it!"

Paranoia was beginning to creep in on the brunette. _He did not like this situation. _"I am merely wondering - ' _curiosity killed the cat_ ', _after all, _- what connections you may have with this new girl. _With Riko-san_." Izaya replied with a sneer, trying to hide his pleasure when Shizuo decided to turn back on the elevator's power. With a sickening _clang! _the elevator started back up, and the blonde spoke. "A close family-friend." Though it was quite obvious Shizu-chan had a question. _Why did Izaya want to know? _

"Wait..." whispered the debt-collector as the doors behind Izaya opened, and he fell backwards slightly, catching himself with his elbows. "Is the 'great' Izaya-kun _jealous,_ perhaps?"

Izaya snorted, trying to push himself up onto his knees, though failing with the pain. _He felt quite faint for multiple reasons_. Not only from the frightening elevator-ride, but he also knew it to be from blood loss. But how could he have lost _so much _blood, without even realizing it? Perhaps it seeped through the back of his shirt... "No," he finally answered and held up his arms, willing for Shizuo to pick him up. The blonde did so, bending down and wrapping his own arms around the brown headed man's chest as if giving him a hug, though lifting him up with that _inhuman _strength. As they exited from the elevator, Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, so that way he wouldn't be dropped so easily if the blonde perhaps let him go. "I'm _curious_, Shizu-chan. Do you want me to use smaller syllables? Blondes are not _proven _to be physically _stupid,_ but _you _are an exception to humanit-Ah ah Hah!"

Izaya cried out when Shizuo reached into the brunette's pant pocket after shoving Izaya up against the wall - Izaya still clinging to him, though -, and harshly dug through the pocket. _Not that it hurt_, but it was surprising, and _why the hell did it turn this informant on so much_? Hopefully Shizu-chan wouldn't be able to...

"You're a filthy pest," Shizuo muttered a couple seconds _after _finding Izaya's keys, though not removing his hand. "_And you're sick for being aroused at this._"

Izaya clung tighter to the other, pulling his back away from the door as it was unlocked and pushed open. _It was only four or something in the morning_, so the sun hadn't quite risen just yet. "Whatever, I don't give a fuck, Shizu-chan. _Just fix me up_, and I'll let you stay. _Fix me up _or I'll be off limits to your lustful reasons _and _your pissy-fits." he ignored the slamming of the door as he finished that, though he couldn't _help _but hiss at the way Shizuo stamped into the bedroom and almost _angrily _threw Izaya on the bed.

"Where's your first-aid?" he asked, though he headed straight for the bathroom, grumbling under his breath about needing a cigarette and some headache medicine.

"_And you're whining about your pain_," whispered Izaya, stretching despite the fresh pain that filled his senses as he did so. "How about letting your girlfriend cut you open?"

"What did you say?" Shizuo asked as he entered the bedroom again, this time with a bottle of peroxide, a bag of cottonballs, and some bandages. "You _did _say something, didn't you?"

Izaya shook his head. "Nope~ now fix me up!"

* * *

><p>Alarm clocks are annoying. Even if it's the pride of Izaya's day - just waking up, knowing that he would be <em>helping <em>people with the true information he always gave, even if that sentence right there was _pure _sarcasm... -, he was still annoyed with the fact that his alarm clock decided to ring _so _early, when him and Shizuo hadn't fallen asleep until some time around five, and now, two hours later, Izaya had awoken to his alarm clock, shutting it off by smashing his fist against the button on top, while Shizuo was still asleep.

_And, of course, Izaya was one of those people who could not fall _back _asleep once he had awoken._

He rubbed tired eyes, grunting slightly at the stinging sensation in his side. Not even his back-wound was as annoying as his side. It was like a papercut; it was a stupid, senseless and small cut, yet it was so goddamn frustrating, annoying and hurtful that you had to pay attention to it.

The pride of Izaya's morning, today, was the fact that Shizuo was still here, sleeping peacefully next to him, a snore escaping his wide opened mouth, drool accumulating in the folds of the pillow he had his head rested on. The informant smiled, despite how stupid this scene was, and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. _Time to take a personal day_. He was his _own _boss, he could take off when he wanted to. _He would just have to set his appointments for another day. _He was... busy... and maybe he would even let Namie off of work as well. He didn't want her wondering around while Shizu-chan was here. Even _if _her coffee was so much better than _Izaya's _coffee.

_Besides_, Namie would love a day to just spend with her brother. The _incestous _one-sided-love reeked completely of tabboo, though, even if that, it was _amusing_, and amusing things were up Izaya's alley.

_Humans_, they were so... _weird_. The way they were, the way they acted, just _them themselves _was enough to make Izaya want to scream in pleasure. Watching them, playing around with them...

Though, he could agree almost seventy-five percent that Shizu-chan was much more interesting.

When Shizuo woke up four hours later, there was no man next to him in bed. Only a note, saying that Izaya had _errands _to do, and that he expected to find his apartment empty by the time he came back. _And that if it weren't, Shizuo would be stripped clean to the bone_.

At least it ended on a happy note. 'Love, Izaya-kun~' with a fake little heart drawn next to the name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mmm. I successfully wrote two chapters in one day. I'm feeling writey. XD /shot**

**This chapter... I had started earlier today, but was then forced to postpone for later. Which is why the ending is a little bit... iffy. I don't personally like the end, though... you know... sex buddies are supposed to have sex. XD**

**Durarara! will never be mine. Nor will I ever create something as amazing of this. I-**

**Shizuo: Shut. The fuck. Up. I need a smoke.**

**Me: And thus, shows, that I should start the story now before I take up too much room talking! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Oh Shizu-chan," whispered Izaya, lacing the shoelaces even more tight around his own neck. Shizuo growled inaudibly, tapping his foot impatiently. "What a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect to have you turned on by this."<p>

Shizuo simply ran a hand through his hair, fixing his own tie around his neck. "Shut up, flea. I'm..." Though, he didn't finish, and that made the ravenette smirk evilly. Yes, this was the Shizu-chan he remembered. Yes, this was the sometimes awkward, mostly ignorant Shizuo he adored.

This was one of the many 'Shizu-chan's he loved.

* * *

><p>Izaya had not returned to his apartment that night.<p>

With a skip in his walk, despite the slightly bad beginning to his day, he headed towards the local bar. He didn't want to drink in the slightest. He just felt a need to drink. Perhaps he felt like taking a victory drink. He loved a good cup of champagne after a day's hard work.

No, that was a lie. He just felt compelled to drink. Why was he giving himself a whole bunch of reasons why he needed to drink? He was his own man; not like he had a family waiting for him to return home. And, with his note, Shizu-chan probably wouldn't be at the apartment anyways. He had told Namie to come in late today, and he was still keeping an eye out for the one man he was supposed to meet, whom had never shown up. Perhaps the appointed man wanted his ass kicked for not 'canceling' his 'appointment' twenty-four hours before! Izaya should be allowed to kick his ass!

The raven licked his lips as he pushed open the bar door at four in the evening, walking in swiftly yet gracefully. He practically jumped on the stool that was set in front of the bar counter, and ordered a bottle of beer. Rather than his victory champagne, he decided to drink something that would numb his senses quickly. He was tired of thinking so much. If humans were allowed to do this, then so was he. As the bartender twisted off the cap of the bottle and held it out to Izaya, Izaya himself couldn't help but think about Shizu-chan. The outfit was not at all like his. Just...

Why think abut Shizuo? Izaya took the bottle and quickly chugged it down to the best of his ability, ignoring the look he got from said bartender. It was a woman, oddly, so maybe that was why her outfit looked different from Shizuo's. One being that she wore a skirt...

"Mmm," the informant set the empty bottle down and nodded for another one. He could only imagine Shizu-chan in a skirt. Wasn't very attractive, but hell, with those legs...

Was the beer already coursing through his bloodstream? Was he already drunk from the one he chugged? Almost as quickly as the first, he drank the beer, savoring the somewhat bitter taste. He liked to eat sweets more than bitter things, despite how good bitter foods tasted. Bitter things... were simply foods that he would treat himself too.

Why was he thinking about bitterness and sweetness, now? Izaya grumbled to himself, placing the next empty glass bottle down on the counter as another was slid over to him. He didn't drink this one too fast; he had pulled out his phone to check the message beep he heard from his pocket. Just a simple text message from Namie, surprisingly. 'Where the hell did you put the file I was working on?' she had texted, and Izaya ignored it.

Oh, she would find it eventually... perhaps back in the filing cabinet? The dumb bitch.

"Oi," whispered the bartender a couple hours later, setting another bottle on the counter. "Orihara - that's your name, right? That's your sixteenth bottle. Don't you think it's about time to quit down?"

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed softly, taking a swig of that beer she had set out. "I bet your boss would fire your ass as soon..." his voice was slurred, and he had to actually pause to think of his next words. "...if he heard that." he was still able to correct himself, but it was so tiring to do so.

He finished that bottle before that woman could even respond to the drunken man. "Get me another-Hic!-bottle." he commanded, not even trying to be polite in the least. "Your boss will be particularly happy that... th-that you managed to keep me here." He reached out for the bottle she held until he noticed the look on her face. She looked utterly horrified, her eyes darting from Izaya's eyes to somewhere past him. With another sigh, he swiveled around in his stool, looking for the thing that made the woman look so scared.

"Ahh, Shizu-chan." whispered the brunette, eyes narrowing on the blonde who had just entered. Only now did Izaya notice that it was dark outside. "You? At a bar? Thought you didn't like beer." It took him awhile to realize that this was the reason why. Both Shizuo and Izaya were in the bar. Chaos had to come from this. "And I also thought... you... had a girlfriend." Not like he could help what he thought, either.

Shizuo looked somewhat pissed, for a second, before he just grinned and walked in, sitting down next to his supposed enemy. "Oh, you stupid-ass flea. Drunk? I'm surprised... Hey, may I have a beer?" he redirected his attention from Izaya to the bartender, which annoyed the already drunken, younger male.

He wanted all of Shizu-chan's attention. Or maybe that was just the alcohol speaking for him.

"Shizuu-chaa~" said the informant. "Did you come here to drink with me? Or perhaps to-"

"Shut it." said the blonde as he took his bottle of beer and drank hastily from it, scowling afterwards. That made Izaya giggle loudly and obnoxiously, clutching at his stomach as if it hurt him to laugh. "And _what are you laughing at_, louse?"

Izaya stood up from his chair, disregarding the new bottle of beer the woman had opened and set on the counter for him. "I'm laughing at _y-you_, Shizu-chaa~" No '-chan'. Just '-chaa', if that wasn't weird enough. "_Be-because you're so funny_."

Did Shizuo say something that _was _funny? He unconsciously stood up when Izaya stumbled towards the door, falling but catching himself on a table. The blonde felt _repelled _to follow after this intoxicated man, so he did, grumbling about how this good-for-nothing flea was just going t cause trouble, and left, not even drinking anymore from his own alcohol that he had wanted to drink after a hard day's work. "Come on, damn it... why do I always have to be stuck with you?"

After following Izaya aimlessly through the streets for so long, wondering where the hell this informant was leading him, he noticed how Izaya stopped in front of an alleyway. _Ah, the alleyway they had done 'it' in how many times_? He was about to say a sarcastic remark about it when the other turned down it, walking unsteadily. "Fl-flea!" he stuttered, following almost obediantly, though he hadn't even been given an order. "Where the hell are you taking me!"

No response, except for a mere, "You're the one following _me_, Sh-Shizu-chaa-AH!" the reply had been interrupted by him being turned around and then thrown up against the brick wall, right near the fence. "Why with such brute fo-force, Shizu-?" he cried helplessly, unable to control his actions because of the stupid alcohol he had dranken. "I-"

"Izaya, you're being an idiot. A _drunken _idiot. I am taking you home, now."

* * *

><p>"So why to your house?" whispered Izaya, following the other's silent order - in which Shizuo had pressed a finger to his lip and 'shh'ed him. "I-I... thought that you were gonna... drop me off at my house so we could..."<br>He gave right in to being lifted up bridal style by Shizuo after opening the apartment door, before walking in with the informant in his arms. Izaya reached up and buried a hand into that mess of blonde hair, using his other hand to grab the sunglasses and pull them off. He heard Shizuo growl and smirked; "Getting angry, Shizu-chan? I'm not as drunk as you be-"

Not like he could finish his sentence when he was thrown into the couch without another word, sunglasses still in hand. He grunted, the breath slightly knocked out of him, but he still managed to grin. "Ooh, feisty, that's how I-"

"Shut _up_, flea! _I'm fucking tired of your shit_. I only brought you here because you're as drunk as can be, and I don't have time to march all the way to your fucking house, just to return back _here _to Ikebukuro. You're lucky I don't leave you out in the alleyway you crawled-"

"_More like stumbled, _Shizu-chan~"

"- fuck you! In the alleyway you _stumbled _into! Just... shut up, and go the fuck to sleep, will you?"

Izaya shivered, slightly, regaining his composure and sitting up. "Oh Shizu-chan, why are you cursing so much? Children might live in this wonderful apartment complex of your's."

"_Not like they would hear me, you fucking louse_!" Shizuo yelled, stamping into the kitchen. Izaya practically snorted when he heard something slam, though he tried best to stay quiet with his laughter. As he leaned down, setting the sunglasses on the couch cushion next to him, he started to play with his pant cuffs, listening as the older male cursed and said not-so-nice things. "You should just die! Then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about seeing you every fucking day!"

When the ex-bartender came out, he was surprised to see Izaya standing up, black shoelaces draped around his shoulders and held daintly between bony fingers. _Was this what happened when Izaya drank_? Obviously Shizuo was thinking that, and he was beginning to wonder what Izaya thought at this moment in time. He gave a lick of the lips and lifted his cup of milk to his mouth, drinking it. The brunette grinned masochistically, tighening the laces around his neck, slightly choking himself but _somehow turning himself on_. "Come on, Shizu-chan. You don't want me to die. Without me... you wouldn't be able to have sex, and even if you could... you wouldn't be able to have _good _sex."

After a few seconds, Shizuo lowered the cup. "I could have good sex if I found the right-"

"Just _look_ at me. You always tell me at one point in the middle of our affairs about how I have an _ugly_ body, though you _know _for a fact that I am as sexy as I believe myself to be. You just don't want to admit it, do you? Your own..." he paused, twirling the strings around his fingers some more, which caused his breath to quicken. "... Come _on_, Shizu-chan. Fuck me. Fuck me _hard_. This is a perfectly good chance, is it not?"

Izaya noticed the flush on _his _monster's cheeks, and he noticed how he tapped his foot; a thing he did sometimes when he was impatient? Or perhaps waiting for something. Izaya couldn't think straight.

"..._I _will decide when I will fuck you, pest. And it won't be when you're drunk as shit." Though now he refused to look at the informant, and Izaya noticed it quite quickly.

"Oh Shizu-chan," whispered Izaya, lacing the shoelaces even more tightly around his own neck. Shizuo growled inaudibly, tapping his foot faster. "What a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect to have you turned on by this."

Shizuo simply ran a hand through his hair, fixing his own tie around his neck. "Shut up, flea. I'm..." Though, he didn't finish, and that made the ravenette smirk evilly. Yes, this was the Shizu-chan he remembered. Yes, this was the sometimes awkward, mostly ignorant Shizuo he adored.

This was one of the many 'Shizu-chan's he loved.

"Let me repeat myself, Shizu-chan~" sang Izaya, taking a few steps towards his sex-partner. "_I'm feeling _quite _horny. Fuck me, now, and fuck me hard._"

He almost moaned when Shizuo grabbed those shoelaces and yanked quite harshly, choking Izaya and yet pulling him into a heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Nngg;; I love reviews. They make me want to continue writing this. And all the favorites... and all the subscriptions~<strong>

**I love you guys. So so much. ^^**

**And to the one girl whom said she wonders how Izaya will sleep with Riko... well..., not even I know that answer, so yes. Suggestions are always welcome? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

And, yet, even though he was unable to breathe because of the kiss and because of the constriction around his neck, Izaya was still a great kisser, Shizuo noted, letting go of those shoelaces and pulling them gently away from the informant's neck.

Finally! Air! Shizuo could only smirk to himself when Izaya pulled back slightly - only enough to seperate their lips from the kiss they shared - and panted heavily. The blonde allowed his enemy to breathe; instead latching his mouth onto Izaya's neck, giving sloppy kisses at first and then light butterfly kisses.

He was a little alarmed when Izaya moaned loudly and grinded his hips against Shizuo's, but then he remember that this usually calm and collected male was drunk... And alcohol did things to you. Which was one of the main reasons Shizuo didn't drink much; scared that he would hurt, perhaps _kill _someone innocent.

He was saving murder for one person.

He was saving murder for Izaya, of course.

* * *

><p>Work had been practically mind-numbing earlier that day. Shizuo found himself distracted while following Tom around, which was why Tom had let him out early. '<em>I cannot have you working for me while you're so distracted. Take the rest of the day off...<em>'

He was only distracted because he had not been expecting to see Riko-san _here_, in Ikebukuro. _Here of all places_. Didn't she know of Izaya-kun? Not only him himself, but gangs as well. Like Dollars... and then the Slasher who _had_ been discovered but then...

He had walked to his apartment building, but did not go in. Instead he had went around the side; where the was a fire escape. The same fire escape that he had caught Izaya last night.

How had he managed... _no_, how _did _he get hurt by Riko-san? _Shizuo had never managed to hurt the informant that badly_, so how could a nineteen year-old girl had done it?

Vivid flashbacks had filled his mind from the previous night. He had been taking the back streets to walk to his apartment - even _if _it were so late that not really a lot of people were out... -, when all of the sudden he had heard yelling. _It sounded like a girl yelling_. Not only was he curious, but he naturally had a good heart underneath his 'candy-coating', so he had went to investigate.

Who would've thought that the source of the yelling was from the roof of _his _building.

And why was Izaya there, too? And now that Shizuo looked, the yelling was coming from _Riko_! "Shit shit shit," he had muttered to himself, running around the side, heading for the fire escape so he could make it to the top quickly. _He didn't want that flea hurting his_...

But when he had made it to the ladder of the fire escape, all he heard was, _'Haha! Look who's laughing now!'_, and then he saw Izaya plumetting towards him.

And so he _had _to catch the flea, because the pest was _his_ and _his _only to mess with, and without Izaya, there would be no one else to chase around Ikebukuro... who was somehow an equal match.

...Yet Shizuo would never admit that. He hadn't even liked admitting that to himself.

After those flashbacks were over, he had jumped up, catching a hold of the bottom rail of the ladder for the escape. He climbed up, always having been good with climbing seeing as it involved arm strength, and then ran up the stairs between different floors until he made it to the roof. He wanted to see why Izaya could have possibly been up here. And, in particular, _why he had been fighting with Riko_.

And, all the blonde could find was a small splatter of blood; most likely the ravenette. After all, _he had seemed to be the only one wounded_. Perhaps Izaya had found his game.

...Yet that was wrong, because Izaya had not been wearing his coat. His coat had been back at his apartment when Shizuo had carried him there. _In his coat was always his flickblade_, right? Despite feeling so confused, Shizuo had left from the roof the normal way, going through the door and heading down about two flights of stairs before taking the elevator to his apartment from there.

After having recieved a call from Riko, saying that she was waiting for him at 'their spot', he remembered that he had made plans with that girl for today. _That he had made plans with her to catch up the next day_. He had forgotten because Izaya had given him a 'mission' to read a bunch of _porn_... yet it was better known as 'Boy Love', or... that word. Yaoi.

Disgusting. But... he learned a trick or two from reading them. He still had not been able to check them out, yet, to see if they even worked.

Hell, he would make them work on Izaya. The flea deserved pain, and if those moves were 'impossible', he would make them not-so-impossible.

He had went to 'their spot' which was actually only some sushi restaurant that had barely any business. In there they finished the conversation that Izaya had so rudely interrupted. Simple exchanges of '_how have you been?_' and '_how are you doing now?_'. Nothing very much... it was all a very simple conversation.

Except... one thing that Riko had stated. _"You know, Shizuo-sama... I think you've matured since the last time I saw you. You're much more handsome than I remember."_

After the meeting with the girl, he had went to the bar. He _desperately _needed at least one drink, if two at that, because what the girl had said, and exactly _how _she had said that with a wide grin... it confused him. Made him feel _weird_. Made him not exactly like this. _Made him_...

* * *

><p>Shizuo tensed when the flea suddenly slumped against him, into his arms, and was only holding himself up by having his own arms wrapped around the ex-bartender's neck. Shizuo looked down at Izaya, hoping desperately this was some sort of trick and nothing <em>bad <em>happened to the other...

"Sh-Shizu-chan..." breathed Izaya, lifting his head to look up at the bodyguard. "..._Can't stand_. Too tired... do-does the positioning involve us standing...?"

How did a drunk man like _him _remember something like that? You would think...

Shizuo smiled, relaxing himself, before lifting the informant up off the ground before walking into his room. After lightly setting Izaya on the bed, he crawled on next to him, first kissing him roughly on the lips. _Izaya had started it_, and Shizuo definitely did not want him falling asleep before they could even start.

"Nng, uhn..." sounded the squirming male who was now beneath Shizuo. '_Wow_', he thought to himself, gnawing lightly on Izaya's lower lip to get access. '_Does Izaya sure act different when he's drunk_'. He closed his eyes and poked his tongue into the other male's mouth, exploring eagerly. He ran his hands down Izaya's clothed chest before slipping those hands up that shirt. He was absolutely amazed at the low moan he received for doing this action, and he pulled back from the man he was kissing before leaning back down once again, this time licking Izaya's jawline.

"Sh-Shizu-chan!" gasped the drunken male. "A-agh! Yo-you bastard!"

There was the Izaya he knew.

And this was the Izaya he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>This is what I call... a swift view of how our lovely Shizu-chan views everything. Pfft, I bet all of you are either mad or thinking how sappy this is because Shizuo 'secretly' loves Izaya, and Izaya secretly loves him too. And you guys are probably thinking how this will be a sappy romance...<strong>

**Well, it's not. So mole. :3**

**Durarara! does not belong to me; Izaya and Shizuo (it's sad that I still don't know how to spell Shizuo's last name...), and any other character I may or may not mention do NOT belong to me. Aside from Riko. I made her up in, what, five seconds? XD**

**I don't really like switching points of views... but I had to for this chapter. Writing as a drunken Izaya is killing me, here.**


End file.
